A Different Ride
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Dean and Roman's car is rigged to film RideAlong but they completely forget about it. PWP. Ambreigns
I was watching RideAlong with Dean and Roman and this came to mind. Enjoy

"So what's up for tonight?" Dean asks.

"Heading to Ontario," Roman sighs.

"So how long a ride," Dean asks, while piling his carry-on into the back of the rented vehicle.

"Shouldn't be more than 45, 50 minutes."

Dean sighs as he slides into the passenger seat, pulling his seat belt across.

"Do we have to be there exactly in an hour?"

Roman shoots a glance toward his short-haired companion. "No, why?"

"Why do you think?" Dean replies with a smirk.

"Well, I suppose we can wait until we get halfway there. Less traffic, less prying eyes."

Dean chuckles low in his throat.

Half an hour later, Roman pulls the car off the road, driving down a dirt road. He feels anticipation flowing through his lower belly at the thought of what was to come.

Once the car is at a complete stop, Dean climbs out of the vehicle, stretching his back by touching his toes. Roman meanwhile goes to the back of the car, moving their bags to the front seats. Then he pulls the two backseats down, turning the back of the car into a bed.

He looks at the Lunatic Fringe, affection in his eyes. "After you."

Dean removes his jacket and toes off his boots before climbing into the back. Roman does the same and rests by Dean's side.

"Hey."

"Hey back."

"If you start singing again…"

"You'll never let me live that down will you."

Roman chuckles. "Come here."

Dean nears Roman and claims his mouth gently. Roman slides a hand over the other man's denim-covered hip, pulling him even closer as Dean deepens the kiss.

"Mmmm, you taste good," Dean compliments.

"It's that gum, man."

"No," Dean denies, "It's you."

"I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

Both men laugh.

"What can I say," Dean admits, "You bring out the poet in me."

"Oh really," Roman said as he rolls over to hover over the other man. "How 'bout this?"

He lowers his mouth to Dean's, his tongue sweeping across the other man's mouth, wetting it against the welcoming tongue. Dean savors the kiss as he reaches up to remove the elastic from the Samoan's hair, letting the man's glorious tresses cascade down, engulfing them both.

"I love your hair," Dean says, a little blush mottling his face.

"Aww, are you attempting to be even more romantic?"

Dean gave a little impish grin. "Why would I need to do that? I don't need to butter you up to get you to fuck me."

"That's true."

"So how 'bout it."

"So impatient."

Roman reaches to Dean's waist and pulls his shirt up and off, the short-haired man shivering slightly. Reigns leans up and pulls off his own shirt, pressing his bare chest to Dean, who slides his arms around the long-haired man, passionately kissing him.

Dean groans as he feels Roman's erection through his jeans, his own cock hard and throbbing already. They rut against each other, gasps and moans filling the car.

"God, Rome," Dean moans out.

Dean reaches down to open both their jeans, shoving his hand into Roman's pants, grasping his hard cock. He starts wiggling around, pushing at Roman, moving them around until the larger man is on his back, his jeans around his ankles and Dean hovering over him. With one fell swoop, Dean engulfs the Samoan's cock, taking him nearly to the root before rising and falling, his hand reaching for one of Roman's.

Roman lets his head go back, knowing Dean is a master at sucking him off. He runs his hand over Ambrose's head, silently pushing him to take more of his cock in.

Dean lets Roman's cock slip out of his mouth, licking his lips with a smirk on his face. He leans back and completely disrobes, then grabbing Reigns' jeans to do the same. He reaches for his jeans, however, to grab the lube he keeps there.

"I can't wait any longer," Dean informs him. "I need you in me now."

Roman's dick throbs at that and throbs when Dean coats his hand with lube before covering Roman with it. Even in the small space, Dean is able to climb on top of the Samoan, straddling him before lining himself up and sinking down on the man's dick.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff, right there," Dean mutters. He clenches his ass around Roman, making the man groan deep inside, so much so that Dean felt the rumble go through him too.

Then Dean begins to raise himself up before dropping fully down onto the Samoan, twisting his hips as he did so. Roman grabs his hips and helps him along until Dean is slamming down on him, the short-haired man's own cock bobbing in front of him.

"Touch yourself, baby," Roman rasps.

Dean wraps his fingers around himself, his hand moving quickly, especially with some remaining lubricant on his hand.

"Fuck!"

"God, yes. Stroke that pretty dick, baby."

Roman moves them to one side in order to flip them over, gaining more leverage to pound his man even harder, drawing strangled moans out of him.

"God! Roman, please, harder!"

"With… pleasure…"

He slams into Dean with force, taking his mouth roughly, their lips melded so long that they almost feel like one person. Dean reaches down to pull his ass cheeks apart, giving Roman that little extra space.

"Oh yeah, that greedy little hole wants my cock, don't it," Roman says to which Dean whimpers.

Roman's cock is hitting Dean's prostate dead on with every thrust now, the car rocking furiously at the action. Reigns absently notices the steam on the windows as he presses his torso against Dean's, trapping Ambrose's leaking cock between them.

"Fuck, please!" Dean whines, "I need… need… gotta…"

"I know what you need baby," Roman says, before lowering his mouth to Dean's nipple and biting down.

"Guuuaahhhhhh! Fuuuuuuucccccckkk! Loooooove you!" Dean screams as he shoots stream after stream of cum between them.

"God, yes, love you baby, love you so much!" Roman cries out, his hips shuddering as he comes deep inside his lover. He reaches up to cup Dean's face, tenderly kissing his man.

And unbeknownst to either man, the RideAlong camera records every second.


End file.
